Carnival Games
by StellaMuffins
Summary: What happens when the rivals go to the carnival? A lot of things happen. Oh, and play the carnival games. Let's see how they deal with these challenging games. Drabble set with Conflicting, SoulSilver, and Twinleaf. :3


_**1. Conflicting – Rope Ladder**_

"Greeeeennnnn!~" Leaf cooed loudly, eating her cotton candy. She skipped around like a child, smiling sweetly.

Green grumbled, following her. She has bursted through his gym earlier that day and literally shoved a flyer in his face. She whined about them not spending time together much anymore, so she had suggested that they go the nearby carnival in Pewter City. Of course, he had immediately denied her suggestion, calling the carnival 'stupid' and 'childish'.

He had changed his mind as soon as the words, "Fine. Then I'll go see if Lance wants to go!" escaped from Leaf's lips.

No way in hell is she going to the carnival with an Elite Four member, let alone another man. So he agreed to go with her, and now he regrets doing so.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud, girly squeal. He looked to his left, and sure enough, Leaf was awestruck at a large, stuffed Charmander plushie hanging over the other smaller prizes. Below that, was the actual carnival game, Rope Ladder. She turned around to Green, grinning widely with puppy-dog eyes.

_'Oh dear Arceus don't you dare Leaf—'_

"Green!" The brunette said, her eyes widening more. "I want that Charmander! Win it for me!"

_'Shit,'_ Green thought, facepalming. "No dammit!"

"Pleaasseeeee?" Leaf begged, pouting her lower lip. She clasped her hands together adorably, and stared into his eyes.

Hell, Green felt she was looking into his _soul._

"Fine," the leader mumbled in annoyance. He walked over to the vendor, pulling out some Pokédollars. "How many tries?"

The vendor grinned, crossing his arms. "It's 5 Pokédollars for three tries. But I doubt you'll reach the button on top of the ladder. No one has ever done so."

Green slapped the money onto the vendor's hand and stormed over to the ladder. "Watch me. I'll be the first."

The vendor let out an exaggerated laugh. "Please, young man. No one has ever reached the top. And I doubt that you will either. It takes years of hard training and practice. You'll never reach the top, not ever in your li—"

_RING!_

The vendor stopped at mid sentence and looked up, gawking.

Green had pushed the button.

The young leader swiftly climbed down, landing on his feet. He strode back to the vendor, his ego swelling. "You were saying?"

"B-But how? That's impossible! No one has ever..." he trailed off.

"Whatever. Now then..." Green walked over to the large Charmander plushie, snatching it in his hands. "Gimme my damn prize."

Leaf jumped up and down and ran over to Green. "Yayy! Oh my Arceus! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! thank you!"

He handed her the plushie, shrugging. "Here, now stop bothering me, Pesky Woman."

"Yayy!" She chirped. The brunette then pecked his cheek and giggled. "C'mon! We still need the other games!"

The young leader touched his cheek, blinking like an idiot. With a red face, he slowly followed her, a smile forming on his lips.

Maybe the carnival wasn't stupid and childish after all.

* * *

_**2. SoulSilver – One Ball**_

Lyra dragged Silver all around the carnival being held at Goldenrod. He sighed, following her quietly.

He should've kept his mouth shut. But no. His damn pride says so.

The same thing happens every time they see each other. She wants to go somewhere and wants him to take her, he denies it in an instant, and she makes a bet with him in a battle. And of course, Silver thinks that he'll win with the 'training' his Pokémon have been going under. But the same thing happens.

He loses the battle, thus forcing him to accompany Lyra.

He muttered a few curses here and there every couple minutes or so, the scowl plastered on his face. Letting himself get dragged, he sighed once again in defeat. Hopefully he can get this over with and get as far away from Lyra as possible.

Or maybe do more... interesting things with her.

"Silvy! Silvy!~" Lyra chirped out loud, causing him to interrupt his rather interesting thoughts. Silver sighed deeply, and didn't bother to answer her properly. He threw her a quick glare.

The brunette pointed to one of the game stalls, pouting. It was one of the most difficult games in any carnival.

One ball.

"Silver~ Look at the Cyndaquil doll! It's so cute!~" She squealed, staring at the giant Cyndaquil doll in awe. When she heard no response from Silver, she continued, "I want it!~"

Silver facepalmed. He knew how they manage to trick people with this game. The two bottles on the bottom are purposely heavier than the one sitting on top, so it would be difficult to topple all three bottles down with one swing of the ball. He walked up next to her, posing a poker face. "Pigtails... You know winning this game is impossible, right?"

Lyra ignored him, turning to the host of the game. "All you have to do is make the bottles fall, right? Nothing more? That's all you have to do?"

The vendor nodded. "Yup! That's all to it! Just make the bottles fall, and you win!"

"Okay!~ If you say so!~" She sang. "One ball, please!~" She handed him five Pokédollars, grinning.

The vendor gave her a wide smirk, handing her one ball. "I wish you luck, my dear!"

Silver stared blankly st her. "Lyra, you're not going to win."

The brunette continued to ignore Silver, and gripped the ball with her right hand. She pulled her arm back, closing one eye, as if aiming her one throw. Lyra then gave the ball a swift throw, successfully knocking down all three bottles. She smirked widely, hands on her hips.

Both Silver and the vendor gawked at the petite girl, eyes wide. Silver's jaw had dropped, and the vendor blinked at the bottles on the floor like an idiot.

Lyra giggled, gracefully walking over to both men. "Now, can I have my prize? The Cyndaquil one, please~" Lyra said coolly, her hazel eyes showing a glint of mischief.

Still in shock, the host of the game stall stumbled onto the prizes, and slowly brought Lyra her enormous stuffed plushie. He handed it to her, and she hugged it close to her chest.

"But how did you..." the vendor trailed off, seeing a smiling Lyra walk away, Silver following closely behind. "...Damn..."

Silver gave Lyra a curious stare, one eyebrow raised. "Lyra? How'd you..."

Lyra grinned devilishly, and whistled loudly. Suddenly, Paula, her Espeon ran into her leg and jumped on her shoulder, purring. It's red jem on it's forehead was glowing red. The brunette hugged the doll tightly and giggled. "Psychic."

The redhead suddenly smirked widely. "You cheated," he commented.

Lyra shrugged, not giving a care in the world. "He only said how to win. He never said anything about anything _helping _me to win." Her devilish grin widened, showing off her pearly whites.

With a smirk still plastered on his face, he grabbed her small hand, tugging on her hand. "You sly woman. Let's go _play_ some more games."

Lyra only laughed in response, gripping his hand tighter, walking back into more game stalls.

* * *

_**3. Twinleaf – Ring Toss**_

Barry waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

The blonde tapped his foot impatiently on the dirt floor, checking on his Pokétch. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, pointy blonde locks sticking all over the place. He leaned anxiously against the porch, waiting for _her._

He had invited Dawn to the carnival in Jubilife City, making this a great opportunity to spend time with her. He missed her presence, with her being champion, he rarely ever saw her anymore.

And he was thrilled when he saw her come back home from the league. She had come back to Twinleaf at the same weekend as the festival.

What a perfect coincidence.

As Dawn walked out of her house, she fixed her white beanie, sighing. "Oh! There you are! I thought you leave," she joked, smiling.

"No," Barry replied seriously. Dawn seemed surprise in his change of tone, but shrugged it off.

She skipped down her steps, glancing at her shoulders. "You coming or what?"

Barry nodded, smiling. "No duh! Now c'mon, ya Slowpoke, the carnival's not that far!" He bolted away towards the outskirts of Twinleaf Town, leaving a grumbling Dawn behind.

* * *

"Wait! Just one more chance! I got this!"

"Barry... Haven't you noticed that we've been here for over _an hour?!_" Dawn yelled, stabbing his arm with her fingers.

Barry paid no attention, his amber eyes glaring at the rings in his hand. Dawn had seen the most adorable Piplup doll, and naturally, admired it, wanting to acquire it. Barry felt determined to win the Piplup for her, so he played a couple rounds of Ring Toss. He had failed those few rounds, and Dawn insisted they forget about it and just carry on.

Apparently, Barry says otherwise.

His eyes squinted, fully concentrated on the many bottles on the floor. With one swift move, he tossed the first ring.

It missed.

Grumbling, he tossed the second one.

It missed again.

He looked at the last ring in his hand, glaring at it. He_ will_ get Dawn that Piplup doll, one way or another. Closing his eyes, the blonde clenched it in his hand, and tossed it.

It hit the bottle, almost making it. Another ring had managed to knock it out of its path, making Barry's ring bounce out, falling onto the floor.

Barry's left eye twitched, clenching his fists. "WHAT? HEY! THAT WAS MY WIN!" He turned to the person who had tossed the ring, eyes closed in rage. "YOU OWE ME A FINE! NOW PAY UP!"

"Geez, Barry, calm down..." Dawn muttered.

Barry opened his eyes, and sure enough, Dawn was in front of him, grinning. She held her prize, twirling the Piplup doll around in her hands. The blonde gawked at her, the realization hitting him.

The person who had knocked out his ring was none other that Dawn herself.

"Dawn? Why did you..." Barry trailed off, his amber eyes avoiding her gaze.

"You took too long silly," she muttered. "Besides, its cute to see you lose."

That statement made Barry's cheeks tint with pink. "I uhh... What?"

Dawn giggled again, and started to walk to the food court. "C'mon silly, let's go get some cotton candy!"

Barry rushed over to her, grinning. "Hey Dawn..."

"Yes?" The bluenette asked.

"Could you tell everyone that _I _won that for you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, more drabbles! /rolls around**

**So, I have slight writer's block. And these little idea bunnies tend to interfere with my mind when I have writer's block. So huh... carnival games. :3**

**Oh Green you badass. X3**

**Lyra you cheated you don't deserve that doll— /shot**

**Look Barry, you just suck at throwing rings— /slapped**

**Kay I'm gonna go write that paper that I need for tomorrow. :D**

**To avoid confusion, here's the explanation: Green is a badass, Lyra used Paula's Psychic to actually win the game, and Barry... just sucks. There's no explanation for Barry /bricked.**

**Hope you enjoyed!~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
